A Fool's Day
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro is suddenly hit by some serious news and his girlfriend wouldn't tell more after she told him. When he finally gets to talk to her, he gets a little surprise to it all. Zoro's POV;; ZoFem!Lu;; Rated T for language;; Happy April Fool's Day;; Short One-Shot


**You probaby all know this, but it is April Fool's Day! So I decided to have a little fun and make a cute little one-shot!**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Oh, Happy Birthday Usopp!**

**Onward!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Fool's Day**

"…What?"

"I have to go to class now."

"Wait a minute! You can't tell me that and walk off!" My hands flared out as I watched my little brunette turn for her classroom with a blush. Confusion filled me at what my girlfriend of two years just told me.

"_Zoro… I… I'm pregnant."_

It couldn't be possible! We made sure that she took the pill and I _always_ used condoms. Plus, we don't do it a lot and careful on the point of doing it. It just wasn't possible! Oh, gods… her brother is going to castrate me!

_Aaaaahhhh!_

Class started when the bell rang and somehow I was in my seat for my history class. One of my favorite classes and I couldn't stop thinking about how my girlfriend just left with just that spoke out.

"_I'm pregnant."_

The words echoed in my head as I had my hands covering my face at the thought. It wasn't that I didn't like kids; I just didn't want any right now. That's why I made sure I had the best condoms and she was on the pill a month before we even did it. Her brother knew that we were doing the deed since he had to sign for the pills. Luckily, he considered me to be responsible for wanting to wait until she was on the pill for a good month. He still was not okay that we were doing _it_, but he knew if that is what his little sister wanted then he would give leeway (after she gave a good pout or two).

_I'm going to be castrated!_

Between classes, I tried to catch Luffy, but she always slipped me somehow. It must have been because she was nervous on my thought about it. That had to be it. When school was over, I saw her waiting for me by my car with fingers twiddling. Relief went through me that she at least was going to talk to me in a way. I approached her with brown eyes noticing as I stood in front of her.

"I might have to get an abortion, Zoro." My heart stopped as I grabbed her hips gently with a look down at her.

"Whoa, wait a minute; don't jump to a decision too fast. This is a life we are talking about." Eyes couldn't face me as she was red in the face.

"I don't want to be like those couples on that _'16 and Pregnant'_ show!" A huff left her as she frowned at the thoughts of that show. "They never stay together."

"Luffy, it takes two people to make a child and those two people have to take responsibility for what they created." Shocked eyes found me before I heard snorting behind my car. Confusion filled me as I pulled away and backed up to see three people holding their mouths. "What the hell?!"

"You fell for it!" Nami pointed a finger to me before Usopp fell over in a fit of hysteria.

"Luffy pulled it off so well!" Sanji praised as he stood and twirled with hearts flying around him. Confusion filled me even more as I soon looked to a red face of embarrassment.

"What?" I asked out in confusion as I didn't find it funny since our serious conversation was interrupted.

"It's April Fool's day!" Usopp shouted out between his laughter as I gave a glance to him.

…

"WHAT?!" Laughter left the three behind my car as I soon looked to my girlfriend. "You were… that was…?"

"Nami told me to do it." Guilt lined her voice as I could tell she was pushed to do it.

"You bitch!" I shouted in anger at the redhead for making my little brunette do something she didn't want too.

"Oh come on, we did it for fun."

"That's not funny!" I growled out as I soon felt hands grabbing one of my fists.

"I'm sorry, Zoro." Hurt filled eyes looked to me as I soon moved the arm she held, making her let go, and put it around her head. I held her to me with a glare at our so-called friends.

"I had a heart attack!"

"You should be happy! Luffy won the bet in the end!" Nami scowled before the three all remembered and got wallets out.

"Bet?"

"We made a bet on your reaction and Luffy said you would accept it." Usopp explained and I noticed a hand reach out to take money from each of the people who had frowns.

"I thought you would be an ass." The growl left me at the blonde before I sighed out.

"You all should be lucky," I told them as I got confused faces. "I would make us go home if it wasn't for the fact that it's Usopp's birthday."

"Oh yeah… it's my birthday." The man stated before getting a smack by Nami.

"Why didn't you remind us?!"

"It would have ruined the fool's joke, I guess." A vein pulsed through my head when he assumed why he forgot and I should have known.

"Let's just go."

"Celebration! Celebration!" Luffy cheered with arms finding my waist. "We will see you guys at Thousand Sunny in a few!" The three friends we have left with mentions of seeing us soon. We stood by my car as I soon rested against my vehicle with a stressed filled sigh. "I really am sorry, Zoro." Eyes stared up at me as she rested against my chest with hers. I let a hand smooth her bangs back as I gave her a smile.

"It's fine… I'm kind of relieved you guessed that." Confusion flicked up at me from her as I soon leaned down to his her forehead. "You just remember that if you do end up pregnant I would never leave you, even if it wasn't mine."

"I would never cheat on Zoro!"

"I know you wouldn't, but just remember I am here for you, okay? I will take responsibility for our actions and creations." A dark blush was on her cheeks as she soon let a grin appear.

"I love you, Zoro." Our lips drew near as I stared down at her with a smile.

"And I love you, Luffy."


End file.
